1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments and more specifically to accessories used to hold or support the clarinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been generally accepted that the player of the more common Bb soprano clarinet had no need for a stand for his instrument unless he doubled on the saxophone, in which case a saxophone stand was used that might include a stationary peg attachment for use with the clarinet. These pegs, also used for flute and oboe need to be assembled on the saxophone stand and do not fit in the instrument case. The player who plays only clarinet sometimes uses a stationary, peg-type stand mounted on a block or on removeable metal legs. Most players, however, are reluctant to carry this extra equipment as it does not fit in the case, is inconvenient and involves separate parts to carry and assemble. The result is that the player will most often not use a stand and during an interruption of playing will set the clarinet on the music stand, floor or in some other manner that might result in damage to the instrument.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a clarinet stand which would be light, practical and durable that could be carried and stored in the clarinet case when not in use, a stand that requires no assembly of separate parts, a stand that requires no extra space and is carried conveniently with the clarinet at all times, and a stand that holds the instrument securely when not in use.